Please, dad!
by Wonu ingin selingkuh maz
Summary: Samuel Kim, anak dari Kim Mingyu, terus memaksa Mingyu untuk mencarikan Mommy baru untuknya. [MEANIE] [SAMUEL] [BxB]
1. chapter 1

**Please, dad!**

 **.**

 **Cast:** Mingyu, Wonwoo, Samuel.

 **.**

 **Rate:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daddy!!! Pokoknya aku tak mau tau. Kau harus mencarikan mommy baru untukku. Aku bosan hidup denganmu terus menerus." Samuel melemparkan tas dan sepatunya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Ya anak itu baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Dan kebetulan pulang bersama Mingyu karena tadi ada rapat orangtua di sekolahnya. Biasanya Samuel akan berangkat dan pulang dengan sopirnya.

"Berhenti merengek seperti bocah Kim Samuel. Kau ini, memangnya mencari mommy baru segampang membalikkan telapak tangan eoh? Lagipula, kau selalu mengusir semua wanita yang akan ku perkenalkan padamu." Mingyu memijat pelipisnya pelan. Anak ini selalu saja seperti itu.

"Ck! Wanita-wanita itu cerewet dad! Aku tak suka. Lagipula mereka terlalu berlebihan, ingin bertemu dengan anakmu saja sampai memakai make up setebal itu. Memangnya mereka mau pergi dengan om-om-_-" Samuel mengernyitkan dahinya. Membuat ekspresi jijik.

"Yasudah kalo begitu jangan terus merengek meminta mommy baru terus menerus jika kau saja tidak pernah menerima wanita yang ku bawakan untukmu." Mingyu melirik kesal kearah anaknya.

"Tapi dad! Aku tak suka saat banyak guru perempuan di sekolahku menanyakanmu terus menerus. Memangnya aku ini pengasuhmu apa." Samuel balik melirik kesal daddy-nya.

"Memangnya apa yang ditanyakan oleh para guru perempuanmu?" Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sebegitunya kah guru Samuel?

"'Daddy-mu sedang apa?' 'waah daddy-mu benar-benar duda? Kau mau tidak jika aku jadi mommy-mu?' 'pantas saja kau tampan, kau mengikuti gen daddy-mu ternyata',

Ck! Mereka selalu mengulang pertanyaan mereka setiap harinya dad!" Samuel memutar bola matanya.

"Waah. Daddy tak menyangka ternyata daddy setenar itu di sekolahmu hahaha." Bukannya menenangkan Samuel, Mingyu malah tertawa dengan seenak jidatnya. Memang apanya yang lucu? Ck! Itulah yang kira-kira dipikirkan Samuel.

"Dad! Please! Aku membenci-mu dad!" Samuel mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Mingyu yang melihat anaknya merajuk seperti itu menghentikan tawanya, kemudian mendekati anaknya dan ikut duduk di sofa yang ditiduri anaknya.

"Kau ini. Sudahlah jangan terus menerus merengek minta mommy Samuel-ah. Kau pikir mencari mommy gampang eum?" Mingyu mengelus surai anaknya lembut.

"Tapi dad! Aku ingin mommy. Aku bosan hidup denganmu yang terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan. Hidupmu sangat membosankan dad. Tak ada warna sama sekali." Samuel tetap saja merengek meminta mommy baru.

"Berhenti mengatakan hidup daddy membosankan, Samuel." Mingyu menyenderkan badannya pada sandaran sofa. Anaknya ini keras kepala, sama sepertinya. Samuel memang benar-benar mirip dengannya.

"Hidupmu memang membosankan dad! Sangat." Samuel mencibir Mingyu.

"Ck! Sudahlah. Sekarang ganti bajumu. Bawa sepatu dan tasmu ke kamarmu. Lalu kita makan siang bersama." Mingyu lelah jika harus berdebat terus menerus dengan Samuel, apalagi jika ini menyangkut tentang Samuel yang menginginkan mommy baru.

Ya, Samuel selalu saja merengek meminta mommy baru, setiap hari, jika bertemu dengan daddy-nya pasti hal itu yang pertama kali Samuel katakan kepada Mingyu.

Mommy Samuel memang sudah tiada sejak Samuel dilahirkan. Ya, mommy Samuel meninggal saat melahirkan Samuel. Samuel terus menerus merengek meminta mommy baru itu semenjak dia masuk Junior High School. Entahlah kenapa Samuel selalu merengek meminta mommy, padahal dulu saat kecil Samuel senang saja hidup berdua dengan Mingyu.

"Tapi aku ingin mommy baru dad!" Samuel belum menyerah.

"Iya. Nanti kucarikan mommy baru untukmu. Sekarang pergi ke kamarmu. Dan ganti bajumu, lalu kita makan siang bersama." Mingyu akhirnya mengalah juga. Jika Mingyu terus menerus menanggapi omongan Samuel, perdebatan ini tak akan berakhir.

"Oke. Tapi ingat dad, jangan bawa perempuan ber-make up tebal. Aku ini bukan om-om yang akan membayar mereka dad!" Samuel berlari menaiki tangga saat daddy-nya melirik tajam kearahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Samuel Kim." Mingyu berteriak ketika Samuel sudah mencapai anak tangga teratas.

Samuel yang diteriaki Mingyu seperti itu hanya terkekeh geli sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

 **New fanfiction:)**

 **review juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, dad!**

 **.**

 **Cast:** Mingyu, Wonwoo, Samuel, etc.

 **.**

 **Rate:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Samuel bangun." Mingyu menarik selimut Samuel.

"10 menit lagi dad."

"10 menit itu terlalu lama Samuel."

"Yasudah, 5 menit lagi dad, janji." Samuel kembali menarik selimutnya, untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada Kim Samuel. Bangun atau ku tinggal?"

"Aku berangkat dengan sopir saja dad. Kau cerewet." Samuel masih membenamkan diri di dalam selimut kesayangannya.

"Kau tak ingat jika sopirmu sedang ambil cuti eoh? Yasudah kalau kau tak mau bangun, kau berangkat naik bus saja sana."

"Iya dad iya. Aku bangun dan mandi sekarang dad." Samuel dengan cepat menyibak selimtutnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya tersebut.

##

"Dad, aku sarapan di sekolah saja, ini sudah sangat terlambat eoh." Samuel turun dari tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ini masih pukul enam lebih dua puluh menit Kim Samuel."

"Hah? Tapi jam di kamarku pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit dad."

"Pft jam dikamarmu rusak muel-ah."

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi sih dad." Samuel memasukkan baju ke dalam celananya dan memasang dasinya. Tadi Samuel terburu-buru jadi belum sempat memasukkan baju dan memasang dasinya.

"Kau tidak bertanya." Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu jika jam di kamarku rusak dad." Samuel memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Duduklah, kita sarapan, jika kau terus mengoceh kau benar-benar akan terlambat muel-ah." Mingyu mengakhiri perdebatan tidak penting dengan anaknya.

"Ne."

##

"Won."

"Hmm."

"Jeon."

"Apa?"

"Nu."

"Berhenti memanggilku tidak jelas seperti itu, Kwon Soonyoung."

"Wkwkwk, kau pms eoh?"

"Sinting."

"Biar ku tebak kau pasti deg-degan saat ini hmm?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan percaya diri berkata seperti itu eoh?"

"Ya aku hanya menebak bodoh. Kau terlihat pucat."

"Jinjja? Apa wajahku terlihat pucat eoh? Bibirku bagaimana? Apa perlu aku memoleskan lipbalm pada bibirku?"

"Pft jawabanmu terlalu berlebihan, kau gugup Jeon Wonwoo."

"Tidak."

"Tapi tingkahmu menunjukkan jika kau gugup, sayang."

"Panggilan macam apa itu pft. Menjijikkan Kwon."

"Bwahahaha, kau hanya akan mengajar anak-anak senior high school seperti biasa, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Tapi baru kali ini aku mengajar di sekolah elit itu Kwon."

"Apa bedanya sekolah elit dengan

sekolah biasa eoh?"

"Entahlah~ tapi, aish sudahlah berhenti mengejekku Kwon gila Soonyoung."

"Tapi wajahmu itu selalu menunjukkan keinginan untuk ku ejek won."

"Terserahmu saja." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Ya saat ini Wonwoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, bukan untuk belajar tapi untuk mengajar. Sedari tadi dia sudah berdiri di depan cermin. Padahal penampilannya sudah sangat rapih semenjak Soonyoung menggodanya tadi.

 **Aku ingin terlihat menarik di depan muridku kwon**. Itulah jawaban yang selalu wonwoo berikan saat soonyoung bertanya mengapa kau terus menerus bercermin padahal kau sudah sangat rapih.

Dan dengan santainya soonyoung menanggapi **ah kau ingin di cintai muridmu. Apa kau pedofil jeon wonwoo?**

 _Dan berakhir lah dengan teriakan tidak elit milik kwon soonyoung._

Mari kita tinggalkan perdebatan tidak penting kedua makhluk tersebut.

##

"Samueeeeeeel~~~" seseorang berteriak memanggil Samuel.

"Tidak usah berteriak Lee Daehwi. Bahkan kau ada di hadapanku." yang berteriak tadi Lee Daehwi teman satu kelas Samuel. Oh teman satu bangku juga.

"Hehehe. Kau tau, hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru. Oh bahkan penampilannya sangat keren ahh~ sepertinya populasi guru tampan di sekolah akan bertambah." Daehwi berkata seperti itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya terserahmu saja. Aku tak peduli." Samuel memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh dia tidak peduli setampan apapun guru tersebut.

"Aish kau selalu seperti itu Kim Samuel. Membosankan." Daehwi menghentakkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Jika aku membosankan kau tak akan betah berteman denganku, Lee Daehwi." Samuel menyusul Daehwi masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ya terserahmu saja. Aku tak peduli." Daehwi mengikuti jawaban Samuel tadi.

"Kau manis jika cemberut seperti itu." Samuel menoel dagu Daehwi.

"Itu menjijikan Kim Samueeelllll." Daehwi menjerit-jerit tidak jelas. Sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Bwahahahaha." Samuel terbahak melihat reaksi Daehwi.

"Berhenti tertawa Sa-"

"annyeong haseyo~" teriakan Daehwi terpotong oleh ucapan seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Annyeong saem~" seluruh murid serempak menjawab sapaan orang tersebut.

"Oh itu guru baru kita Kim." Daehwi berbisik-bisik.

"Oh my god what oh my god." Samuel mengekspresikan pertemuan pertamanya dengan guru tersebut.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu Samuel. Aku bosan mendengarnya." Daehwi menggeplak kepala Samuel.

"Ehm, anak-anak apa saya datang terlambat?"

"Tidak saem. Kau datang sangat tepat waktu." itu justin yang menjawab.

"Ah baiklah. Apa saya perlu berkenalan dengan kalian terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu saja saem."

"Saem kau berkenalan yang panjang saja."

"Iya saem. Hari ini tak usah belajar ya saem?"

"Hari ini untuk berkenalan saja saem."

Kebiasaan anak-anak sekolah saat baru masuk sekolah atau saat ada guru baru, meminta untuk berkenalan saja, tidak usah belajar.

"Hahaha, kalian tidak menginginkan saya mengajar kalian hm?" guru tersebut mencoba menggoda muridnya.

"Tidak saem tidaak. Kan ini harimu jadi kau bisa sepuasnya berkenalan dengan kita dan menceritakan kehidupanmu saeeem~" ada saja tingkah murid-murid ini.

"Haha, baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Jeon Wonwoo, saya guru matematika baru kalian. Ah semoga kalian betah denganku. Apa ada yang ingin di tanyakan?"

 _"Saem, kau lahir tanggal berapa?"_

 _"Saem apa kau sudah punya pacar?"_

 _"Saem bagaimana bisa kau setampan itu?"_

 _"Saem kau lahir dimana?"_

 _"Saem kau tinggal dimana?"_

 _"Saem minta nomor telepon dong?"_

 _"Saem saranghae."_

 _"Saem hari ini tak usah belajar ya"_

Ya kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang di sampaikan oleh murid-murid Jeon Wonwoo. Mereka sepertinya sengaja bertanya sebanyak itu. Tujuan utamanya ya **hari ini tidak usah belajar ya saem.**

"Ah apa ada yang ingin di tanyakan lagi?" setelah diam beberapa menit karena sudah tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang keluar dari murid-muridnya, akhirnya Wonwoo bertanya kembali.

"Saem apa kau sudah punya suami?"

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu - pikiran seluruh murid di kelas tersebut + jeon wonwoo (kecuali anak yang bertanya tadi)._

"Mungkin maksudmu adalah apa saya sudah memiliki istri begitu?"

"Tidak saem. Saya bertanya apa kau sudah memiliki suami?"

"Hahaha saya ini laki-laki bagaimana bisa saya bersuami."

"Tapi kau manis saem."

"Samuel berhenti bertanya yang tidak-tidak eoh." itu bukan Wonwoo tapi Daehwi.

"Hahaha, saya ini tampan Samuel."

"Tidak saem kau manis."

 **"Jadi, karena saem manis, saem mau tidak jadi mommy-ku? Hehehe."** ucapan Samuel seketika membuat satu kelas hening.

.

.

 **Bersambung dulu hehe.**

 **Ini gue bawa anak-anak produce juga wkwk. Ohiya meanienya belum ketemu ya hehe. Nama sekolahnya juga belum dikasih tau. Next chap deh ya:)**

 **Ini bukan gs :))**


End file.
